Talk:Justin Vandervelde
Question about Quote. "I worry that I'm not shallow enough. People might think I'm a nerd." But isn't the above one of Parkers quotes? Dan the Man 1983 23:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up but the "I can't believe they let poor people vote!" quote is actually Gord's. I double checked yesterday. : Dan, that quote that you mentioned is for Justin, not Parker. I always hear Justin saying it. :P TheKidInside 04:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay thanks for clarifying. Dan the Man 1983 08:46, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yum Yum Market Owner I've review the mission. Mr. Oh says nothing of Tad or Justin's fathers owning the Yum Yum Market. He says Tad's parents ''are at a ''party at his boss' ''house. He does not say anything of who the owner is. Any arguments? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. Lithane 01:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::The point is that the wiki pages for both Justin and Tad included reference to their parents owning the Yum Yum Market; the original edit was to remove the mistaken/unproven information on Justin's page. I've had a watch of the mission video for ''Tad's House myself and I take Mr. Oh's dialogue to mean that Tad's parents are out of the house, hence it's a good time for Jimmy to attack. I think the initial confusion on Tad's page was over the fact that the prep teens seem to be throwing a party at Tad's house whilst his parents are gone—at another party, elsewhere. Tad's page no longer has any reference to Yum Yum Market, whereas it did yesterday. I think it's safe to say the info about Justin's 'source of wealth apparently coming from his father owning the chain of Yum Yum Markets' shouldn't be on his wiki either until we find evidence to support it. Omgneroli 22:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That information should never be added in again. It's is too speculative, even for this wiki. Dan the Man 1983 23:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Dodgeball I was wondering if anyone else noticed or if I'm imagining this in the first place, but is Justin actually in it when you're ''playing ''dodgeball? I know he's in the scene just before it starts, but I always thought it looked like two Gords instead. Plus I've never heard Justin talk during a dodgeball game. I have the original PS2 version of the game but my friend who has Scholarship thinks the same thing. Smatsuoka 07:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Justin's a little shorter than the usual medium sized student, so from a distance he can be mistaken for Gord. Also, his gym model on the football field has no speaking lines, so that's a possible explanation. Hua Xiong 19:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, quite a few of the characters who are on the track don't talk to you (though track Kirby will get jealous if you make out with ordinary Kirby, but that's another story). And if Justin's shorter than most medium sized students, he is still taller than Gord is, and his hair is lighter. With the extracted audio files Justin does have dodgeball quotes but I hadn't heard them until getting those files. I guess the only way to know for sure is if other people check it out while playing dodgeball. I know I'll try again. Smatsuoka 13:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's Justin. While I don't doubt that it's possible for the game to glitch massively and spawn two of the same character (I've definitely seen someone in the Greasers' blue gym uniform playing on the Townies' team in the past), it's possible to tell the two apart by their haircuts. The easiest way to do so is to get possession of the ball and move your character down toward the camera; the preps should turn to face you as you go. Gord and Justin have similarly reddish-brown hair, but Gord's is parted on his left while Justin's is parted on his right. omgneroli! 14:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC)